


Twisted

by noloveleft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Hospitals, Killing, Language, M/M, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noloveleft/pseuds/noloveleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you Lou.”</p><p>“I love you too Haz.”</p><p> Harry and Niall walked out the door to the car. When they got to the car Niall said-</p><p>“I still think you should readmit him,” Harry sighed and simply said-</p><p> “I know Niall, I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a warning this is one of my first attempts at writing so it's not written very well. I am so sorry. I mean read it if you want to but it's not the best.

He sat watching the waves rolling in to the shore. He thought how easy it would be to just go off into the abyss an- his thoughts were cut short when he heard someone coming. The boy just positioned himself so he was looking at the sea and nothing else. There was a sigh of relief of the who had found him.

 

“Why don’t you come back to the house now,” the voice had said sweetly. The boy soon knew who was standing behind him. The person had put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and started to rub them.

 

“I can’t do that right now. I need to be here.” The boy replied now turning slightly to the other boy behind him.

 

“Why? Why not? Come on Louis let’s go back home it’s late, and you just got back.” The other boy said the last part quietly.

 

Louis just looked at the outstretched hand as if saying ‘Come on I’m desperate now.’ Louis looked at the hand once more before accepting it. They walked a few feet before the other boy stopped and asked Louis a question-

 

“Louis?” He looked up. “Why were you out here? Why didn’t you stay home? Are you mad at me for sending-” Before he had time to continue Louis started to speak-

 

“I am not mad at all Harry. I just needed to get away for a minute. You know? I hadn’t been allowed out for a few months so it was, just nice to be outside again,” Louis responded without hesitation.

 

“Alright let’s get back to the boys before they start to worry too much,” Harry offered his hand to Louis, he accepted and they walked back to the car in utter silence.

 

~

 

A few days after the incident when Louis was on the beach he started to act strange. Harry kept noticing it too. He tried to ignore it but something told him to talk to one of Louis’s doctors. So he called and made an appointment for later in the week.

 

~

 

The day came when Harry was going to talk to Louis’s doctor. He had told Zayn to come by and watch Louis while he was gone.

 

Before he left he gave Louis a kiss goodbye and then Zayn came by.

Something told Harry not to leave but he had to see if there was something wrong with Louis.

~

 

Louis watched Zayn sit on the couch and turn the telly on. Louis watched Zayn with hawk eyes. Something inside him told him not to trust Zayn.

 

He decided to keep his distance from Zayn and just watch the telly.

 

~

 

Harry came home to find Louis sitting in bed reading.

 

“Hey babe! What’s up?”

 

“Where’s Zayn?” Harry asked with no sign of the black haired boy presents.

 

“Oh he left just a little while ago because it was getting late. I told him he could leave if he wanted to.”

 

“That’s nice of you,” Harry said. He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

 

When he came out Louis looked like he was fast asleep. Harry threw on a pair of boxers and hopped in bed without another doubt of worry tracing over his mind.

 

~

 

The next morning Harry heard his phone ringing on his night stand. He reluctantly removed his hands from Louis waist and answered the phone-

 

“Hello?”

 

“Harry!” Then he heard sobbs coming from the other side of the phone.

 

“Liam what’s wrong?” Harry said with a trace of worry in his voice.

 

“Last night after you told Zayn to watch Louis-” More sobbs coming from Liams end. “H-harry h-he didn’t come home last n-night.”

 

“Hey Liam don’t worry about it. I’m sure Zayn will be home soon an-”

 

“Harry that’s the problem he usually texts me if he’s not going to come home an- I’m just so damn worried Harry!”

 

“Liam don’t cry, he probably forgot to call you last night. Maybe he stayed with his mum or his sister. Give them a call and if he didn’t stay with them come over the house okay?” Harry said now pacing the floor.

 

“Okay.” That’s where the conversation ended. Harry calmed down and went to lay in bed with Louis, only to find he wasn’t there.

 

~

 

‘Why am I doing this?’ Louis thought to himself as he made his way downstairs.

 

_**‘Because you have him right where you want him.’** _

__

Louis jumped at the sudden voice only to see no one around. It was just himself in the kitchen. Louis couldn’t make sense of why he was in the kitchen so he pulled out a glass and got some orange juice.

 

**_‘You know I’m right.’_ **

There it was again that voice. “Who are you!!!” Louis yelled not loud enough for Harry to hear. There was no reply once again he dismissed it and went back to drinking his orange juice.

 

He could help but hear Harry talking to someone. Louis’s curiosity got the better of him he climbed the stairs to find Harry pacing the floor talking to someone-

 

“Liam don’t cry-”  

 

Louis couldn’t- no- didn’t want to hear anything else coming out of Harry’s mouth. He walked up to the bedroom and stood in the door frame.

 

Harry looked confused and turned to see Louis in the doorway-

 

“Holy shit!!! Louis you scared the crap out of me!” Harry said slightly louder than usually.

 

“Sorry babe,” Louis said looking a little cross.

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“I went down to the kitchen. Who were you talking to on the phone?”

 

“It was Liam he said that Zayn didn’t come home last night. He was just worried.”

 

“Oh that’s a shame, I wonder what happened to him!”

 

**_‘You know damn well what happened to him.’_ **

 

“I do not!” Louis exclaimed. Harry just looked at him.

 

“Everything okay babe?” Harry looked at Louis with worried eyes.

 

“What? Yeah everything’s just peachy. So is Liam going to come over then?”

 

“Yeah after he talks to Zayn’s mum and sister. Well I am going to get some food started you go take a shower.” Harry walked by and kissed Louis on the head and left the room.

 

**‘He’s lying to you. You know?’**

 

“What he’s not lying to me!”

 

**_‘Are you sure? I mean he seems pretty sneaky lately. I mean he never said where he was going yesterday and that seems pretty dodgy to me.’_ **

****

“I mean he has been pretty sneaky. But he would never go behind my back would he?”

 

~

 

Harry made his way downstairs. He couldn’t help but think what happened in the bedroom. ‘Why did Louis suddenly start to yell?’  He just dismissed the feeling that something was wrong with Louis. But the doctors had said that Louis was fine but, he needed to watch Louis progress or decline.

 

He decided that is was better to just ignore it for a moment. Harry made some breakfast for Louis and him.

 

Just as he was finishing up he heard Louis walking down the stairs-

 

“Hey babe,” Louis didn’t answer. He looked quite dazed. “Louis?”

 

“What? Oh hey, what did you make for breakfast?”

 

“Just some eggs bacon and a side of toast,” Harry replied nonchalantly.

 

“Oh sounds good.”

 

There was definitely something up with Louis. He just wasn’t himself since he was sent away to…. Park Villa Mental Health & Psychotherapy Hospital. He just needed the help, Harry couldn’t do anything at that point. So for now he’d just keep a close on Louis.

~

 

Harry had been sitting on the couch when someone was knocking on the door he looked over at the couch to find Louis still sleeping. He slowly got up and answered the door.

 

“Hell-”

 

“H-harry,” Liam said falling into Harry’s arms. “H-he wasn’t at h-his mum’s or s-sister’s. I don’t know what to do! He is just gone I don-”

 

He was cut off by Harry wrapping him in a tight hug. Liam just accepted the hug and started to cry into Harry’s warm chest. Harry soothingly rubbed Liam’s back. His sobbs quieted a little.

 

“I’ll go put Lou upstairs in bed and we can talk.” Liam just replied with a nod.

 

Harry went to the couch to find Louis in a tight ball with a blanket over him. He picked up Louis bridal style and he walked upstairs with Louis clutching him. When he tried to lay Louis down he wouldn’t let go.

 

He finally shook off Louis and proceeded to walk downstairs to talk with Liam. He soon saw Liam sleeping on the couch. ‘So much for talking.’  Harry thought.

 

He sat and watched tv for another hour before he went to the kitchen. He decided to make a sandwich for himself he took a bite of his sandwich. He heard the loud knocking on the door. With him still chewing his sandwich he ran up and answered the door.

 

“Z-zayn?” Harry said as he slightly choked on his sandwich.

 

“Harry,” Zayn said ever so quietly as he came in. Harry took the time as he looked over the boy’s appearance. His black hair was no-longer in his quiff, his clothes looked tattered and he had dirt all over him.

 

“Zayn what happened?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I remember leaving the house and then I just woke up a few blocks from your house. I was in some sort of ditch thing,” Zayn said the last part so quietly.

 

At this point Zayn had entered the house. Then Harry could see the gashes across Zayn’s back.

 

“Zayn w-what happened to your back?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I dunno I guess I walked and wandered for a bit and it just became numb,” Zayn said as he became weak and fell to his knees. Harry rushed over to help him.

 

“Liam!” Harry yelled to get the boy up from his slumber.

 

“W-what do you want?” Liam asked still slightly sleepy.

 

“Liam?” Zayn asked. At this point Liam shot up and saw Zayn on the ground with Harry. He almost started crying but he was fighting back the tears.

 

“Hey Li could you hold him while I go telephone the ambulance?” There was no answer Liam just knelt down to Zayn. He held him while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

Harry searched frantically for his phone. Then it hit him it was upstairs in his room, he left it up there when he put Louis to bed. He ran upstairs taking two steps at a time. He reached the bedroom with hardly any breath left he barged into the room.

 

He grabbed his phone and dialed the ambulance, they were on their way. Harry sunk to the floor and took a deep breath in. Then it hit him Louis was no longer in bed. He was gone, Harry couldn’t think about that right now one of his best mate’s could be dying right now. He rushed back down stairs.

 

“The ambulance is on it’s way guys!”

 

“That’s great,” Liam said with his voice breaking.

 

“Don’t worry babe everything will be fine,” Zayn said quietly. At this point Liam’s tears spilled over his cheeks. Silently falling to the ground. Harry thought for a moment-

 

“Have either of you seen Louis?”

 

“No not since when you put him to bed,” Liam responded his throat wet with the tears he just shared. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I dunno he’s just been disappearing lately. I’m just worried is all.” Then he heard the knocks of the paramedics.

 

They came rushing in, “Do you know what happened to him?” They kept asking.

 

“No he just walked up to my door saying that he was in a ditch like thing a little ways from here,” Harry replied as calmly as he could.They just nodded. They lifted Zayn on the back board and took him to the ambulance.

 

“Hey Liam ride with him and when you get to the hospital don’t forget to call his mum and sister.”

 

“Okay I will. Why aren’t you coming with me?”

 

Harry paused for a moment before answering Liam.

 

“I’m going to look for Louis.”

 

Before going to look for Louis. Harry decided to leave a note for Louis saying to go to leave a note to come to the hospital.

~

 

**_He walked through the hospital going towards the only room he wanted to see. The boy walked in to see him sleeping in his bed. He slowly walked to the bed and sat on the bed. the bed dipped just enough._ **

****

**_He slowly shook the other boy awake. When he opened his eyes the boy gasped is shock and fear._ **

****

“W-what are y-you doing here?” **the boy said shakley.**

**_“I heard that you were hurt so I came to see if were okay.” the boy said putting an evil grin on his face._ **

****

“You should know you were the one that put me here,” **_the boy on the bed spat out._**

****

**_“Zayn you well know that it is rude to spit on people don’t you?”_ **

****

“Well I don’t consider you a person anymore!” ** _he yelled_**.  “What happened to you! You used to be so care free and happy what happened why did you even go to that mental hospital?”

 

**_T_ _he boy just looked Zayn in the face and laughed maniacally, “You silly boy! Don’t you see why I was sent there?” He bent down to whisper into Zayn’s ear, “I tried to kill you once but God damned- Curly got in the fuckin’ way.” He pulled away to see the shocked look on Zayn’s face._ **

 

“B-but I thought-”

 

**_“You thought wrong! I was going to kill him too but he just keeps getting in the fucking way!” At this point he was shouting._ **

****

“So you planned to kill me and leave me in that ditch?”

 

_**“No this was my plan all along I knew you would go back to Harry’s place once you knew where you were. Although I was hoping that you would die on the floor of Harry’s house in Liam’s arms. That would’ve been the best tragic love story don’t you think?” The boy said cocking his head to the side.** _

__

“You monster!” **_Zayn screamed._**

 

**_“Aww your so sweet,” He said sarcastically. “Now to finish my work of art here!” Gesturing to Zayn._ **

****

“What are you going to do strangle me?” ** _Zayn asked quizzically._**

****

**_“No, I don't believe in physical harm. Its something even better,” He said with a crooked smile. “Zayn do you know what happens to someone when they are injected with some air into the bloodstream?”_ **

****

“No,” **_Zayn said with a shaky voice._**

****

**_“Well let’s just say that it isn’t good.”_ **

****

**_He just bent down to remove the IV from Zayn’s arm. Zayn flinched and squirmed He desperately tried to move his arm away from the other boy's grasp. But he just smiled and pinned his arm down and pressed the needle filled with air into the already punctured skin._ **

****

**_The smiled satisfactorily when he saw Zayn gasp. He quickly reinserted the IV and left the room. He looked down the hall to see a distraught boy sitting in one of the hospital chairs. He quickly turned the other way and made his way to the front of the hospital without him or anyone noticing._ **

****

~

Ring.Ring.Ring.Ri-

 

“Liam hello?”

 

“Oh yeah hey Harry you can stop looking for Louis now.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He is here at the hospital with me.”

 

“Oh thank God! Tell him to stay where he is and that I’m on my way.” Harry quickly hung the phone up.

 

~

 

Then when he got to the hospital he saw Liam sitting on the ground crying.

 

“Liam what happened?” Harry said cautiously.

 

“He’s dead!” Liam whisper-screamed.

 

“No, no this can’t be are you sure?”

 

“The doctor just came and told me,” Liam said quietly through his sobbs. Harry sat on the floor next to Liam and wrapped his arms around him. Harry rocked Liam back and forth for a few minutes and asked the question-

 

“Where is Louis?” Liam didn’t answer for a moment and then said-

 

“He told me he went to the bathroom.”

 

“Was this before or after Zayn you know-?”

 

“Before,” Liam said quietly. “Go look for him Harry find him and break the news to Louis.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“No just go,” Liam said laughing quietly.

 

Harry turned around to glance at Liam before he went to the men’s bathroom. He slowly entered the bathroom and looked around. No one was in the bathroom and thought is was eerily silent. He ignored it and walked out of the bathroom to go find Louis.

 

As he was turning a corner he saw something that caught his eye. It was Louis phone on the ground of the hospital. He looked at it and thought calling him was out of the question. As he was turning around to go sit with Liam he bumped into Louis!

 

“Louis! Where the hell were you!”

 

“Didn’t Liam tell you? I was with him at the hospital, I thought you talked on the phone with him?”

 

“No I meant before that when we were still at the house,” Harry explained.

 

“I dunno what you are talking about the last thing I remember is you carrying me to our room.”

 

“Well you went somewhere because when I went up there to get my phone to call an ambulance you were gone,” Harry said explaining once again.

 

“Oh yeah! I heard Zayn had something wrong with him he was hurt or something?”

 

“Yeah Louis about that-”

 

“What what’s wrong?”

 

“Liam said right after you left that the doctor came up to him and said that Zayn had died,” Harry expected for Louis to at least start to cry. Maybe crumple in his arm or just stand there looking shocked but he was never expecting this. Here in the middle of the hospital stood Louis Tomlinson fucking smiling!

 

“What the fuck!” Harry yelled.

 

“What are you yelling about?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about Louis! I just told you that Zayn is dead and you just stood there with a fucking grin on your face! What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“Hold on wait so you mean to tell me that Zayn is dead?”

 

“YES! Louis I said it twice! What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing I was just thinking of something else when you said he was dead I must’ve just zoned out or something! Damn no need to fucking yell.”

 

“I’m sorry I just was tense you know sorry.”

 

“Harry it’s okay.”

 

“Alright I’m going to get back to Liam he is probably really worried.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to get a bottle water,” Was all Louis said as he walked off towards the vending machines.

 

~

 

‘What the fuck! Harry just left me to go hang out with that low-life Liam?’ Louis thoughts circled in his head.

 

**_‘I know what you could do to keep Liam away from Harry.’_ **

 

“What- who the fuck is there!,”Louis said without drawing any attention to himself.

 

**_‘Just calm down!'_ **

 

“What the hell! You just want me to calm down!” Louis shouted. Some people looked at him but carried on with what they needed to be doing.

 

**_‘You have to just listen to me I know best.'_ **

 

“Screw you I’m not doing that!” Louis protested.

 

**_‘I knew you wouldn’t . So I guess I’ll have to do it for you.’_ **

****

Louis didn’t know what it meant by that but he knew it wasn’t good. He abandoned the idea of getting a water bottle. He walked over to the sitting area where Harry and Liam were. Then he saw a sight that made him want to grind his teeth and attack him. This unspeakable action was Liam was hugging Harry.

 

“That cocky prick," Louis said very quietly.

 

_**‘I still know you won’t listen to me but I’ll make it easy and say it again, I know best.’** _

__

~

 

About a week had passed after Zayn had died and everything was different. Liam was more distant didn’t smile as much, it was like a piece of him was gone. Harry had noticed these things. It wouldn’t be odd to see Liam at the house all the time.

 

Harry had also noticed the way Louis was acting when him and Liam were together. It looked like he was jealous that they spent time together. Harry didn’t know what to do his friend needed him. Louis had also become distant and started disappearing more often. This scared Harry some days when he couldn’t find Louis.

 

Sometimes when Harry would go find Louis, he was in their bedroom talking back to himself. This was weird to him he would walk out. He couldn't help but hunk something was wrong.

 

The police had been investigating what happened to Zayn. They only thing they had to go off of was what Zayn had told them before he died. There hadn’t been much they could do about his death. There was no update on the situation of his murder.

 

~

 

Today was like any other normal day. Harry had woken up at  the crack of dawn, he went downstairs and saw Liam on the couch in a fetal position. Then Louis was still upstairs sleeping. Hopefully.

 

Harry was humming as he got his cereal ready. He heard some shuffling around the living room area. Then he saw Liam in the kitchen with him.

 

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

 

“No hardly any, but more than last night,” Liam replied. Harry couldn’t help but look at Liam. His hair was a mess, his brown eyes now longer held life but were dull and there were dark bags under his eyes.

 

“Well I guess that’s a good thing right?”

 

“Yeah whatever you want to call it,” An prolonged silence fell over them as they ate cereal.

 

The only thing that broke the silence was Louis coming down the stairs. He was still dressed in his pajamas, he looked like he took a shower.

 

“Good morning,” Louis said flatly.

 

The silence consumed them once again. The only sound was the clanking of spoons on bowls. The house felt different without any noise trailing through it.

 

“So,” Liam said breaking the silence. “Harry could you take me to my mum’s house I think I just need to get out of here.”

 

“Yeah sure that would be fine.”

 

Then they heard a bowl hit the ground. Harry got up to see Louis standing there with the shattered bowl at his bleeding feet.

 

“Shit Louis are you okay? What happened?”

 

“I dunno I just dropped the bowl and it must’ve sliced my foot,” Louis said quietly. Harry heard Louis say something under his breath but ignored it.

 

“Hold on stay here you can sit down. Just stay on the tile okay?” Louis just nodded.

 

Harry ran upstairs to find the first aid kit. He went to their bedroom first and look under the sink where it normally was only find it wasn’t there. He searched around for a bit and went to the guest bathroom down the hall.

 

He found the first aid kit in the guest bathroom. ‘I guess Louis moved it.’  Harry thought as he grabbed the first aid kit. Before he left something caught his eye. It was a picture. Harry picked it up he gasped at what he saw.

 

He saw a picture of someone whom he couldn’t see; they had a knife in his hand and it was bloody scene. The photograph had bloody finger prints scattered all over the picture itself. Harry was shocked and dropped the picture. He ran down stairs with the the first aid kit in hand.

 

“Can you sit down right here for a moment?” Harry spoke.

 

Louis just sat there waiting for Harry to fix his foot. Harry kneeled down sheepishly and wrapped Louis foot up with some bandages. Harry couldn’t help but think. ‘Did that picture belong to Louis.’

 

~

 

Louis Earlier That Morning

 

Louis felt the bed shift early in the morning. When he heard the door shut he looked over to see Harry gone. Louis sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror he gasped at what he saw.

 

He had bags under his eyes his hair no longer styled the way it should be. He shuddered at his appearance and took a shower. When he got out he noticed a scratch on the side of his arms. They were bleeding still.

 

“How did that get there?” Louis muttered to himself.

 

He thought nothing of it. He didn’t want Harry to walk in when he was cleaning the wound so he went to the guest bathroom. He cleaned the scratches and put the kit under the sink. Then something caught his eye a stack of photos face down.

 

He looked through the pictures only to find them extremely disturbing. Then he thought they weren’t that bad just some pictures of people lying dead on the ground.

__

_**‘Do you not remember?’** _

 

“No what am I supposed to remember?” Louis said slightly pissed off.

 

**_‘Damn it! You forget more than a elderly man with dementia!’_ **

 

“What the fuck am I supposed to remember?!” He yelled.

 

_**‘Well you won’t like it but you killed all of the people in these pictures.’** _

__

“W-what I would’ve remembered something like that!”

 

**_‘I think when it happens you block it out and that’s where I come in.’_ **

****

“That that’s- Fuck no that can’t be possible!”

****

**_‘Well it is so stop arguing with me! I am going to let you remember!'_ **

 

Louis sat on the toilet and he let everything soak in. The memories came flooding back to him. He just sat in the bathroom only remembering how he killed these people. What he was doing to them as they screamed out their last words. Who he killed why he did it.

 

He smiled at these thoughts.

 

“How come no one has ever caught me-I mean us?”

 

_**‘Are you fucking stupid! We are very careful and most the people you kill have no families that can report them missing.’** _

__

“Oh well isn’t that convenient?” Louis said with some sarcasm.

 

**‘Yes it is, now shut the fuck up and go down stairs!’**

“Whatever you say,” Louis said.

 

Louis walked back to the bedroom to put his pajamas back on considering they hadn’t made plans to do anything. He also made sure he had hidden the pictures in a place Harry would never see them. He slowly made his way back down stairs. He saw Liam and Harry sitting at the kitchen table.

 

“Good morning,” Louis said flatly.

 

The silence consumed the kitchen area. Louis poured a bowl of cereal and stood in the kitchen not wanting to sit next to Liam. He stood in the kitchen eating until Liam spoke-

 

“So, Harry could you take me to my mum’s house I think I just need to get out of here.”

 

Louis cringed at the thought of Harry in the car alone with Liam. He needed to be with Harry but there was no way that he would let Louis come unless he begged him.

 

**_‘Or you could do something that way they had to bring you along with them.’_ **

 

Louis did the only thing he thought would make them bring him along. He had to hurt himself. He made  the decision to cut his foot on a broken bowl. Louis consciously dropped the bowl on the ground and sliced his foot. Harry came into the kitchen-

 

“Shit Louis are you okay? What happened?”

 

“I dunno I just dropped the bowl and it must’ve sliced my foot,” Louis said lying through his teeth.

 

**_‘That was a good excuse, you are becoming better at this lying thing.’_ **

 

“Thank you,” Louis mumbled under his breath.

 

Harry was saying something so Louis just nodded. Harry left to get the kit. He heard Liam behind him cleaning up the broken bowl pieces. After they were thrown away Liam went to the guest room to most likely pack his things.

 

**_‘I never liked him and I still don’t. There is something off about him, I’m so glad we’re getting rid of him soon.’_ **

 

“What do you mean?"

 

Then Harry came down stairs with the first aid in hand. His face was white like he just saw a ghost. Louis looked at him with a confused expression he was about to ask him what was wrong when Harry spoke-

 

“Can you sit down right here for a moment?”

 

Louis obeyed and watched Harry wrap his foot. When Harry was done he got up from his position and quietly ran up stairs. Louis thought it was weird that Harry didn’t speak to him before going upstairs. He brushed it off.

__

_**‘Something is up with that boy I can feel it.’** _

 

“Yeah I know I just can’t put my finger on it oh well.”

 

~

 

After wrapping Louis foot Harry went upstairs. He made his way around the corner to the bedroom. He put the first aid back under their sink. He looked in the mirror Harry was disgusted by the way he looked so he took a shower.

 

When he got out he decided that he would go visit Louis’s doctors to make talk to them about some of the recent events that were happening around the house. He got dressed and made the call his appointment was in a hour.

 

He slowly made his way down stairs and saw Louis sitting on the carpet watching tv. He made his way to the kitchen to get a water bottle. Then exited and went to Liam’s room.

 

“Hey Liam?”

 

“Yeah Harry what do you need?”

 

“Could you watch Louis I need to run some errands. Afterwards I will take you home okay?" Liam didn’t answer he just nodded.

 

Harry walked out and saw Louis, “Lou I’m gonna run some errands ok?”

 

“Yeah that’s cool,” Harry walked over to him and they shared a kiss. Then Harry walked out to his car and left the house.

 

~

 

“Lou I’m gonna run some errands ok?”

 

“Yeah that’s cool,” Harry walked over to him and they shared a kiss. Louis watched Harry walk out the door.

 

_**‘Now that he is gone we can do something about the other boy.’** _

 

“What?”

 

**_'I want you to remember doing this one okay?'_ **

 

"No I don't want to!"

 

**_'Well you don't have a choice! You will enjoy it! It will all come naturally!'_ **

****

Then he got up and grabbed something from the closet.

 

“Alright whatever you say.”

 

~

 

Harry was pulling into the parking lot of the doctor’s office. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He pulled it open to find the receptionist typing away on her computer. Then the sudden opening of the door to his right startled Harry.

 

“Mr. Styles?” Harry looked up and followed the receptionist to the room. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” Harry just nodded.

 

Harry waited in the room for a short before the doctor came in. He came in and greeted Harry with a smile and a firm handshake.

 

“So Mr. Styles  why exactly are you here?”

 

“I need to talk you about Louis Doctor Horan.”

 

“What is exactly wrong with him?”

 

“He seems to um I don’t exactly know,” Harry said putting his head in his hands. “I guess you could say he seems different more distant. He is always disappearing and he doesn’t come back for hours at a time. i guess it just worries me.”

 

“Okay I see well I don’t think you will like this but I think he is not mentally stable enough to handle everything right now. You need to readmit Louis back into the hospital.”

 

Harry just looked at Doctor Horan out of disbelief. He sighed and realized that he was right. He just sat there for a few more moments to soak in what the doctor just told him.

 

“Okay so Doct-”

 

“Please call me Niall.”

 

“Okay so Niall what do I have to do? He won’t come with me willingly.”

 

“I mean I could come with you to see if that would help if I pose as your friend. I mean we kind of are by how much time we have spent talking about Louis and everything that happened.”

 

“Okay that would be fine. Just-just expect to see the worst.”

 

Harry and Niall left fifteen minutes later after Niall talked to his last patient for the day. The drive was not awkward but silent. Harry hated the silence.

 

Soon enough they were at the house. Harry pulled up into the driveway and sat in the car for a moment.

 

“Harry you will be fine. I’m sure Louis will be too.”

 

“But he’s different Niall he’s just different i don’t know what to do!” Harry started to sob and Niall just hugged him.

 

They got out of the car and slowly walked to the front door. Harry turned to Niall and Niall gave him a quick hug. They never expected to see what they saw when they walked through that front door.

 

~

 

Louis After Harry Left

 

Louis was walking through the kitchen to get to Liam’s room. He stopped for a moment. He started to over think it and got all panicky.

 

_**‘Damn it! Get your shit together man!’** _

 

“Alright I will calm the fuck down! Damn!”

 

Louis made his way down the hallway to find Liam’s room. He knocked softly on the door. He heard some shuffling behind the door before it was opened.

 

“Hey Lou what do ya need?”

 

“Nothing I just wanted to talk we haven’t talked much since you know Zayn.”

 

“Oh yeah that so, what would you like to talk about?”

 

“I don’t know anything good or bad happen to you lately? Anything you want to share?” Louis questioned Liam.

 

“No not really I’m just happy to go to my mum’s house for a few days. Then I plan on going home.”

 

_**‘You know he’s lying there is something going on.’** _

 

“Well that’s good,” Liam looked like he was going to cry so Louis took his opportunity.

 

“You know what you need? A hug!”

 

Louis went over and hugged Liam. While they were hugging Louis hit a nerve in Liam’s neck that made Liam go limp in Louis arms.

 

Louis dragged him to the other guest bedroom and tied Liam to a chair. While he was waiting for Liam to wake up he went to the kitchen and made himself some tea. When he heard the kettle whistle he poured the water in the cup.

 

Then he heard the shuffling from the guest room. Louis quietly got up and took his tea with him. He made his way to where Liam was. Liam looked at Louis with disgust in his eyes.

 

“W-what how could you! I thought we were friends!”

 

“You silly boy,” Louis laughed as he took a sip of his tea. “We were never friends it was just a stupid façade that I put up so I could kill you!”

 

_**'Good boy!'** _

__

They just sat and stared at each other. They sat like this with Louis taking the occasional sip of his tea. Then the silence would hang over them like a blanket on a bed. Louis finished his tea before he could speak Liam asked him-

 

“What are you going to do to me?” With clear fear in his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to do anything yet. Not here at least,” Louis had a smile on his face.

“Then where?”

 

“You will find out soon Liam.”

 

Louis left the room and was gone for a while. Louis went into the hallway where there was a bookcase he pushed it to the left revealing a door. This door went down stairs to the secret basement.

 

Louis looked around for while he what he was looking for. He got the vile and syringe and headed back upstairs to where Liam was. He made his way to find Liam with his head down.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Liam asked his voice weak.

 

“Because you are trying to take Harry away from me!” Louis yelled.

 

“No I wasn’t I-”

 

“Enough! Just enough! Even when you had Zayn you still wanted Harry! It’s not fair that’s why I killed him first.” Louis smiled evilly

 

“W-why did you kill him first?”

 

“I killed him first to watch you suffer! Do you not get it that’s all I ever wanted is to watch you suffer you unbearable twat!”

 

“What’s going to happen when Harry comes back?”

 

“Stop asking so many fucking questions!” Louis yelled.

 

Louis was sitting and rubbing his temples. He decided now was a good time to do it. Louis filled the syringe with the liquid in the bottle.

 

“Now Liam you don’t want to make this any harder than it has to be.”

 

Louis bent down to reach for Liam’s arm. He undid it from the ropes around it. He struggled to get his arm to stay still once he did he stuck the syringe in his arm and pushed the liquid into Liam’s viens.

 

Once Louis was done he stepped away from Liam and watched the drug take effect. Liam started to thrash violently. Louis took great pleasure in this. Then Liam became very weak and started to fall asleep.

 

Once this happened he untied Liam and let him fall to the ground. Louis sighed as he picked up Liam and dragged him down the hall to the basement. Liam didn’t fall asleep fast enough so on the way there he made a mess. Going through the kitchen and living room Liam managed to break a few vases and knock lots of things down.

 

Liam had cut himself a few times. Louis smiled at that. He didn’t realize that he was leaving a trail of blood behind. Louis continued to take Liam to the basement. When he was down there he took him down to floor and tied him to a chair.

 

~

 

Louis had waited a good twenty minutes before Liam woke up from being sedated. He noticed the way he wriggled underneath the pressure of the ropes. Louis just smiled then Liam remembered where he was and scowled at Louis.

 

“Why am I here? Are you going to kill me yet?” Liam spat.

 

“No not quite yet I don’t yet know if I want to kill you yet or if you will break. So lets just say there are an infinite number of possibilities.”

 

Louis went back upstairs to grab something out of a bag that he had in a cabinet. He shuffled through the bag until he found what he needed. He smiled evilly and turned to face Liam.

 

“So I guess I am not going to kill you right away but I will make you suffer.”

 

“W-what are y-you going to d-do?” Liam stuttered.

 

“Oh nothing special just some old techniques I’ve used before.”

 

Louis went over to Liam and grabbed his hand and held it still. Louis grabbed the lighter out of his back pocket. He proceeded to burn Liam’s hand.

 

Liam cried out in pain.

 

Then Louis grabbed a knife and started to cut Liam and give him little scratches and things. He never went too deep because he wanted Liam to suffer as long as he could. Then Louis stopped for a break and to clean himself up.

 

“Lou why?” Louis was startled by this.

 

“I’ve already told you this Liam you tried to take Harry away from me. I don’t know about you but I don’t like when people take things that don’t belong to them.”

 

“But I never tried to take Harry! I loved Zayn with all my being! I would nev-”

 

“Stop with all the damn excuses!”

 

Then Louis heard a car pull up when he was heading back upstairs. He quickly put the bookcase in front of the door. He Looked at the blood on the floor from Liam getting cut.

 

“Shit.” Louis started to pick up some stuff,except for a shattered vase.

 

‘ ** _Cut your foot open! Say that you knocked the vase down and that you sliced your foot open again.’_**

****

“Thank you!” Louis went and took a shard of glass and sliced his foot.

 

~

 

Harry and Niall walked into see Louis sitting on the floor with his foot sliced open.

 

“Shit! Louis are you okay?”

 

“Harry,” Louis chuckled slightly. “I’m fine babe i just knocked over the vase and reopened this fabulous wound.”

 

“Oh ok.” Harry said with the worry wiping right off of him.

 

“Who is this?” Louis asked gesturing to Niall.

 

“This is NIall, my friend I ran into him while I was doing errands. I asked him if he wanted to spend some time catching up and we came back here.”

 

“Oh,” Louis looked a little defeated.

 

“Com’on Lou let’s go upstairs to get you cleaned up,” Louis followed Harry up to the bathroom to get the first aid.

 

~

 

They came back downstairs to find Niall on his phone sitting on the sofa. When he heard the two come downstairs he had a smile on his face. Harry and Louis sat down on the couch.

 

“So-” Louis said looking like he was blanking on his name.

 

“Niall.”

 

“So Niall what do you do for work?” Niall smiled a little before answering-

 

“I am a therapist of sorts.” Niall responded. Louis looked a little apprehensive, he looked so familiar.

 

“That’s cool so how did you two meet?” Louis said gesturing between the two.

 

Harry thought for a moment how did Niall and and him meet. Was it at one of Louis scheduled sessions? Or was it when he first thought about admitting Louis?

 

“Right before you know when you went away. I had went out for coffee and when I was walking out I met Niall and we became instant friends. Then two days later you went to you know where. Then we just hung out here and there. Nothing special.”

 

“Oh, sounds like you two are ok friends.”

 

“Yeah I guess we are ok. I dunno?” Niall said with his Irish accent.

 

“Hey Louis where is Liam?” Louis kinda froze then regained his posture and smiled-

 

“He felt like he was being a burden and he said he called a cab and was leaving soon. After I used the loo I looked for him and I think he was gone. I was only here alone for about fifteen minutes before you got here.”

 

“Oh,” Was all Harry could say.

 

~

 

They had chit chatted for a while before they got hungry. They made some spaghetti and meatballs. They had made some more chit chat at the table before Niall said something of importance-

 

“I know you guys must be getting sick of me so, Harry would you drive me home?”

 

“Yeah that would be fine just let me wash the dishes and we can go.”

 

“That’s cool man,” Niall said as he brought his plate to the kitchen and sat on the bar stool.

 

Niall sat on the bar stool and watched Louis and Harry do the dishes. Harry watched as Niall he would read the magazine or occasionally play a game on his phone. Harry was done with the dishes and gave Louis a big wet kiss on the cheek.

 

“Are ya ready Niall?” Harry said as he laughed. Louis was poking his sides.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be!”

 

“Are you sure you can be at home by yourself Louis?”

 

“Harry! I’m not a child I can be left at home!”

 

Harry looked at Louis with a half smile. He wanted to stay here forever but he needed to get Niall home. They stood there for a moment. They had eventually started to hug and just stood in their embrace.

 

“Alright I have to go take Niall home but I really don’t want to!”

 

“Hey! I heard that!” Earning a chuckle from Louis.

 

“But promise me that you’ll be here when I get back,” Louis lopsidedly grinned-

 

“I promise!” and with that they were passionately kissing. Harry was the first to pull apart.

 

“I love you Lou.”

 

“I love you too Haz.”

 

Harry and Niall walked out the door to the car. When they got to the car Niall said-

 

“I still think you should readmit him,” Harry sighed and simply said-

 

“I know Niall, I know.”

 

~

 

Louis waited until he heard the car pull out of the driveway before moving the bookshelf to go to the basement. He saw Liam sitting most uncomfortably in the chair.

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” When he started talking Liam perked up.

 

“What do you want?” Liam said his voice weak.

 

“Oh nothing much just to have some fun,” Louis smirked.

 

“Why! Why do you have to do this?! Don’t give me any of that Harry bullshit!”

 

**_‘Yeah why would you do it it if you didn’t have motive?’_ **

 

“Because,” Louis bent down to whisper in Liam’s ear. “It is fun.”

 

“You truley are a monster aren’t you?”

 

“You have no idea Liam! How many people do you think I’ve killed huh? Do think it was just Zayn?”

 

“I don’t know Louis…How many people have you killed?”

 

_**‘I would say no more than fifty but not lower than twenty.’** _

 

“Anywhere from twenty to fifty people,” Louis replied calmly.

 

“What the fuck Louis?! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why the fuck would you do that?”

 

“I dunno because I can,” Louis said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

 

“No its-”

 

**_‘Why are you arguing with him?’_ **

 

“Yeah why am I even arguing with you?”

 

“I dunno why are you?” Liam asked tauntingly.

 

“Shut the fuck up you little fuckin’ cunt!” Louis said his voice dripping with anger.

 

“Make me!”

 

Just then Louis decided it was time to take control. He went up to Liam and he punched him square in the jaw. Louis continued to beat up Liam. When he stopped he heard something from Liam that he thought he would never hear.

 

“Why the fuck are you laughing?”

 

“You think any of this matters? That you are trying to beat me senseless. Or that you are trying to break me? It really shows how weak you really are!”

 

“Don’t you ever dare call me weak!” Then Louis grabbed the gun at the side table, he put it up to Liam’s head.

 

“Louis, I dare you to blow my brains all over the place! I fuckin’ dare you to!”

__

_**‘Stop! He is trying to get under your skin stop right now!’** _

__

“I can fuckin’ help it he is pretty damn good at it!”

 

**_‘Well stop! Don’t kill him like this-well not right now anyway!’_ **

 

“Okay I suppose that you are alw-”

 

“Louis who in the hell are you talking to?”

 

“No one that concerns you!” Louis snapped.

 

“You know what Lou, Harry was right for sending you to that mental hospital! Because you are completely batshit crazy!” Louis was furious at this moment and almost pulled the trigger then-

 

_**‘Lou calm down!’** _

__

“So since I’ve changed my mind, why don’t we talk about ourselves or to each other which ever you prefer,”Louis said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“What made you do this in the first place?” Liam asked hesitantly. Louis thought and let **_him_** answer-

 

**_“I’m not quite sure when it started. Maybe killing a few pesky animals here and there. Then when I started going towards the bigger things like humans for example.” Louis took a breath and continued, “I felt a huge rush of accomplishment come over me when I killed my first actual person. It was fairly sloppy at first but noth-”_ **

****

“Who was the first person you killed?” Louis had to think about it.

 

_**‘Go on tell him! But, make sure it is a lie.’** _

 

“Ahh a good person like me would never say but since you’re my friend! The first person I killed was when I was 18 I had just got out of high school. I was tired of killing useless animals, I wanted-no I needed to kill a human! You never forget the first time you kill. I guess it’s like a drug once you start it’s hard or impossible to get off of it for long.”

 

“Well w-who was your first k-kill?” Liam asked hesitantly.

 

 ** _‘You can tell him the truth if you want or not. Up to you!’_** Louis swallowed.

 

“The first person I killed was some random hooker that always hung around the local neighborhood,” Louis sighed.

 

“Liar,” Liam spat.

 

“W-what did you say?”

 

“Did I stutter! You are a liar! That was not your first human kill! You talk about it like it was everything! Now start over and tell me the truth!”

 

“Alright the first person I ever killed was-” Louis stopped mid sentence.

 

He heard something upstairs. Then he cautiously made his way out of the basement. He stuck his head out the doorway of the basement. He saw nothing but he had to make sure, he locked up the door and he put the bookcase back.

 

He made his way to the kitchen and he found nothing. There was absolutely nothing. He thought that the boy downstairs had enough torture for today he looked at himself in the hall mirror. He was a mess his clothes had blood spattered all over his t-shirt.

 

He needed to clean up before Harry got back home. He ran upstairs taking two steps at a time. He got up to the shower he stripped his clothes off and jumped into the lukewarm water. He saw some of the blood from Liam go down the drain.

 

He looked at it and smiled.

 

~

 

Harry got home and there was no Louis waiting on the couch for him. He looked around and saw nothing else. The house looked uninhabited. He went upstairs to their room and heard the water running.

 

A sigh of relief passed over his lips. He got undressed and was left in his boxers. He got in bed and sat up when Louis came out. His towel hung low on his hips. Harry felt a smile grow on his lips.

 

“When did you get home?” Louis asked.

 

“Like 10 minutes ago.”

 

“Oh. Was your drive okay?”

 

“Yeah it was fine,” Harry said as he saw Louis’ towel drop to the ground, exposing his bum.

 

“You know you look quite well without any clothes on,” Harry said looking at Louis perfectly sculpted body.

 

“Well why don’t we keep them off,” Louis said as he turned around hopping in bed with Harry.

 

“That sounds like a plan,” Harry said as he started to passionately kiss Louis.  

 

~

 

Harry woke up the next morning with a weight on his chest. He looked down to see his boyfriends perfectly sculpted face. Harry smiled as he started to think of what happened last night between the two of them.

 

Harry carefully removed his arm from Louis waist and put on some boxers. Then he made his way downstairs. He looked at the time on the stove 7:16. He decided to make some coffee for the two of them. As he was waiting for the coffee to brew he walked around the house tidying some things that had found their way to the floor.

 

As Harry made his way down the hall with the bookshelf. Something caught him off guard. He was putting some trinkets back on the shelves, he noticed scratches on the floor boards. It was like someone had been moving the book case.

 

His curiosity got the better of him. He went to the end of the hall to put the things he had in his hands on the glass end table. Harry quickly walked back to the book case. He mustered all the strength he had and he pushed the bookcase to the side.

 

He was shocked to see a door behind it. He was so sure that he had never seen this before. What even made him more concerned was the dried blood all over the door. He was out of words for what could be down there. The only thought Harry had was-

 

_Does Louis know about this?_

 

~

 

Louis woke up about 5 minutes later after Harry had. He decided that he would also go downstairs. He put on a pair of sweatpants and made his way downstairs to find where Harry went.

 

He smiled as he saw Harry turn on the coffee pot. Before Louis could approach him Harry walked away. Louis smile that was on his face faltered a bit.

 

**_‘Follow him you idiot!’_ **

 

“Damn no need to get bossy about it!” Louis responded to the voice.

 

Louis followed Harry down to where he was going. Louis halted in his tracks when he saw Harry messing with the bookcase. There was no stopping Harry when he started to move the bookcase.

 

Then Louis saw the surprised expression on Harry’s face. Harry was facing the door and he was closely inspecting it. Louis started to walk up to Harry unknowingly. Louis put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and he jumped.

 

“Fuck! Louis you scared me half to death!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Harry started. “So….um do-did you know that there was a door over here? Behind the bookcase?”

 

‘Lie! Lie! Lie!’

 

“No,” was all Louis managed to spit out.

 

“Oh okay, do you think we should check it out?”

 

“NO!” Louis said a little too quickly.

 

“Okay?” Harry said a little taken-aback.

“What I mean is we shouldn’t worry about this right now lets just have some coffee-”

 

‘You can’t let him know you were watching him!’

 

“I mean if you have some brewing that is.”

 

“Actually I started a pot when I came down here it should be done.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

_**‘That was a good save but you have to be more careful next time.’** _

 

“I know, I know.” Louis murmured.

 

“What was that Lou?” Harry asked.

 

“What? O-oh nothing,” Louis looked at Harry as he just shrugged it off.

 

~

 

Three days.

 

Three days had gone by and Harry hadn't said anything about the door. Louis was worried that something would happen. He couldn't have Harry leave him.

 

He needed Harry.

 

To stay forever.

 

~

Louis had been worrying about Harry more and more. Harry had been distant lately.

 

One day Louis had gotten out of bed and he went downstairs. He grabbed the orange juice out of thr fridge an drank out of the carton. He heard something upstairs it sounded strange.  

 

He slowly walked upstairs and he opened up the bedroom door and found Harry bent over the trash can throwing up his guts.

 

"Harry are you okay?"

 

"Ye-" but Harry was cut off by himself hurling into the trash can. "No."

 

Harry sat down on the floor slumped on the side of bed and started crying. Louis watched Harry keep crying. Louis felt like he could not even touch Harry.

 

"Lou!" Harry screamed. "Lou it fucking hurts! Lou make it stop! I just want it to stop!"

 

"Harry what do you want me to do?" Louis asked calmly.

 

"Just make the pain go away!" Harry kept screaming at Louis. He cringed slightly. Harry was never this foul to him.

 

Louis just went and he enveloped Harry in a hug. Harry just cried and cried into Louis' shoulder. Louis noticed that Harry stopped crying. He looked over at Harry he was asleep. Louis picked him up and put him on the bed.

 

"Goodnight Harry," Louis said putting his rough lips on Harry's smooth forehead.

 

~

 

Louis was downstairs the next morning in his pajamas. He was sitting on the couch with his computer when he heard a knock on the door.

 

Louis slowly got up and answered the door. He was surprised to see who it was-

 

The police.

 

"Good m-morning officers, what may I do for you?"

 

The officers looked at each other wearily. Louis opened the door to let them in.

 

"Are you aware," the first officer with the slicked back black hair. "That your partner Harry Styles has been murdered?"

 

"W-what?" Louis asked incredulously.

 

"This may not come as a shock to you," the second officer said.

 

"What makes you say that?" Louis said angrily.

 

"Well Mr. Tomlinson you see his body was found and we have your DNA on him."

 

"Yeah so you even said we were partners!"

 

"Mr. Tomlinson this evidence that we found is definitive proof that you killed Harry Styles."

 

"That's not even fucking possible! He is upstairs!"

 

"Mr. Tomlinson don't make this difficult-"

 

"WHAT?"

 

"Mr. Tomlinson you have the right to remain silent, anything yo-" the second officer said as he was handcuffing Louis.

 

"No this can't be happening no!"

 

~

 

Louis woke up in the bed they had put him in. He sat at the end of the bed with his back to the wall he was facing the door that held him in here. He sat looking at the door for hours no one came. He was alone in the room. He wondered when Harry might come by to save him and tell the officers that it was all a mistake.

 

**_‘But it’s not a mistake.’_ **

 

“What do you mean it’s not a mistake? Of course it’s a fucking mistake.”

 

**_‘No it’s not Louis you-’_ **

 

He, it whatever you want to call him was stopped by the door opening. There stood a man in a white uniform. He stood in the doorway staring at Louis for a moment.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson will you please come with me?” The man asked. Louis hesitated at first-

 

“Yeah.”

 

The man walked beside Louis down the corridor the he led them. The man guided Louis down several different halls multiple times. They finally reached what looked like to be an office. The man knocked on the door. They entered when they heard a muffled ‘come in.’

 

Louis entered the office immediately noticing the police officer and the right of the door. He looked at the office noticing more there was degrees hanging on the wall like any other typical physiatrist office.

 

“Why am I here?” Louis asked slightly annoyed.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson, come and sit,” Louis slowly made his way to the chair and sat. The man that escorted him left afterwards.

 

“So why am I here?”

 

“Mr. Tomlinson I would like to talk to you about what happened to you.”

 

“Nothing happened except for the twats that came and arrested me for some dimwitted charges.”

 

“Mr. Tomlinson those charges were perfectly accurate.”

 

“What do you mean?! That’s not true I was upstairs the day before with Harry in our bedroom! This is not true,” Louis squinted looking at the name plate on the desk. “Mr. Horan.”

 

“Louis if I may call you that?” Louis just nodded. “Do you not know what you did to Harry?”

 

“I did nothing but love him! If that is a crime then I deserve to go to hell!” Louis screamed at the doctor.

 

“Louis please calm down,” Then the doctor pulled out a file. “This is from Harry’s murder file.”

 

Mr. Horan slid the file across the desk and Louis picked it up. Louis opened the file he was looking at the pictures with no emotion. There were pictures of Harry that of him cut everywhere. He looked at one picture in particular and saw blood soaked into Harry’s curls. Louis just sighed and closed the file-

 

“I didn’t do this but whoever did has quite the handy work.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well the person cut him in such a way so he wouldn’t necessarily bleed out the moment he cut him. This must have been somewhat painful to Harry,” Louis stated with a slight smile on his face.

 

“Well Louis it looks like our session is done here. Officer will you make sure Louis gets back to his room safely please.”

 

~

 

Louis had been sitting in the room for a few more hours. He was still staring at the door waiting for it to open so he could leave this place. He didn’t belong here in this mental hospital with all the psycho’s.

__

_**‘Oh yes you most certainly do.’** _

 

“What do you mean by that?”

****

**_‘I mean that you belong here with the weirdos and the crazies because you are one.’_ **

****

“I still don’t understand why I am here.”

 

**_‘My boy do you not realize it?’_ **

****

“Clearly not if I’m still talking to you!”

__

_**‘Louis you are here because you murdered people.’** _

 

“Yeah so?” Louis said getting quite irritated.

 

**_‘Well in everybody else’s mind killing people is wrong. But they just usually get sent to jail for their crimes.’_ **

 

“Then why aren’t I in jail?”

 

_**‘Because you are a special case. They think that you are messed up in the head so they took you too the mental hospital to make sure you can withstand trial. If you are condoned sane then you go to the court to see if you go to jail. If they think you are insane then you are sent to the jail for crazy people.’** _

__

“W-what that’s impossible! I didn’t kill Harry! I was just talking to hi-”

 

**_‘You made that up with your mind you insufferable twat! You made that up because you couldn’t handle it when you killed him!’_ **

****

Louis sat in the room in and let every word he heard sink in. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe what he had done. No. He couldn’t have done it.

 

**_‘Ah but you did!’_ **

 

“I can’t fucking believe it! I didn’t do It! Stop putting these things in my head you-”

****

**_‘You did stop! Stop blocking it out! Believe in it!’_ **

****

“Okay,” Louis sighed.

 

Louis sat there and let out every thought that blocked Harry out. He opened his mind and he stopped thinking that he didn’t kill Harry. He embraced that he had killed Harry. HIs mind wandered to what had happened when he caught Harry looking at the door. What happened after they went to drink the cups of coffee.

 

~

_They had both sat down at the kitchen table with the coffee cups in their hands. They just sat looking at each other in the silence. The only sound is them taking sips of the horrible coffee._

_“This coffee taste like shit,” Harry said mumbling into the coffee cup as he was taking another sip._

_“Then why do you keep drinking it?” Louis said chuckling slightly._

_“I dunno it’s just here. Lou can you answer me honestly?”_

_“Yeah whatever you need Haz.”_

_"Did you know about the door?"_

_'Now would be a wise time to say something.'_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Then why did you yell at me when I tried to open the door?"_

_"I-I did noth-"_

_"Lou I'm done with all the fucking lies! If you don't give me the truth I will leave and never come back as much as is pains me to say that!"_

_Louis didn't say anything.He couldn't form any words. He just looked at Harry his green eyes pricing into Louis'. He couldn't lose Harry he would do anything._

_"Fine you won't answer me I am leaving!" Harry got up and ran upstairs._

_'Do something anything!'_

_Harry came downstairs will a small duffle bag full of clothes. Before he could make it to something him him over the head. He was knocked out._

_Louis was standing behind him with one of the various statues around the house. He couldn't believe what he just did. He dragged Harry back to the guest room because the basement was currently occupied._

_~_

_Harry woke a short time later his head pounding. He didn't know where he was it looked like the guest bedroom. He started to think clearly and he started to remember._

_Louis._

_Louis had done this. He was in the room shaking out of fear. Then the door opened to see a smiling Louis._

_"S-stay away!" Harry yelled._

_"Oh Haz, I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_"Why did you hit me on the head?"_

_"You gave me no choice. You couldn't leave me! I need you Harry you can't leave me," Louis said the last part quite darkly._

_"Damn it Lou! You didn't have to hit me then! Fuck you prick I was just gonna leave for a day and come back," Harry said truthfully._

_"That's not goody enough Harry. You have to be with me here."_

_"Yeah like when you left me for days and I didn't know if you were gonna come back! Don't give me that bullshit!"_

_"I'm sorry Haz I'm sorry," Louis had fake tears coming out the corners of his eyes._

_"I don't give a shit anymore I thoug you loved me!" Obviously not!"_

_"You know what Harry you're right!"_

_Louis then walked up to Harry with a knife and proceeded to cut Harry in the most little spots. He would give him a cut here and there. Harry would winced in pain every time._

_Louis took much pleasure in watching Harry suffer. He still loved him dearly even though he told Harry he didn't. He did, he loved him so much that he wanted to kill him._

_"Lou?" Harry said softly as he was bleeding out._

_"Yea?"_

_"What happened you Lou. The boy I knew?"_

_"You never got the chance to meet him." Louis said as he plunged the knife into Harry's abdomen._

_Harry cried out in pain. He was surely going to die now. His blood pooled around him on the floor. Louis left the room and he went to get the cleaning supplies._

_~_

_Louis returned to the basement to check on Liam. He found him on the chair. He went to go and touch his arm. Liam was stone cold._

_Louis smiled._

 

~

 

Louis sat on the bed in his room staring at his wall. He sat for the longest time just replaying that scene in his head over and over. He didn't think at first that he was capable of doing such thing.

 

He clearly underestimated himself. He found himself sanding up in the room pacing thinking more and more. He just couldn't walk anymore he sat on his bed and slowly laid down. He looked up at the ceiling thinking of Harry.

 

He liked the fact thathekilled Harry. He liked that Harry was dead. He liked that he died knowing that he could never leave Louis. He loved the fact he got to see his last dying breath.

 

He loved that he was the one that killed Harry and not someone else. He stopped thinking for a moment he just layed there on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. Then his thoughts just went back to Harry and how he killed him.

  


Louis was just staring at the ceiling smiling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
